Rockstar A Jiley Story
by sarah1317
Summary: Jiley! Miley always walked a little faster in the school hallways just to get next to him.
1. Trailer

yeah Oh oh oh oh oh oh yeah

Sometimes I walk a little faster  
In the school hallway  
Just to get next to you

"_Look Miley There He IS"_

"_Got To Go" I said running towards Jake._

Some days I spend a little extra  
Time in the morning  
dress to impress you

"_Perfect" I said looking in the mirror._

Guess you don't notice  
Guess you don't need this  
Sad you're not seein what you're missin'  
On the outside shyin' away  
On the inside dying to say

I'm unusual  
Not so typical  
Way too smart to be waiting around

"_I'm out of here"_

Tai chi practics'  
Snowboard champion  
I could fix the flat on your car  
I might even be a rock star  
I might even be a rock star

If you only knew the real me

"_Goodnight Everybody" Hannah Said _

I might even be a rock star  
I'm telling you that we are meant to be

"_I Love you"_

"_I Love You Too"_  
Now wouldn't it be nice if you could see  
That I really am a rock star

"_Jake I have a secret. I'm Hannah Montana"_

yeah yeah yeah  
I really am a rockstar

A rock star

I'm unusual  
Not so typical  
Way too smart to be waiting around  
Tai chi practics  
Snowboard champion  
I could fix the flat on your car  
Rocking it wherever we are  
Yeah i really am a rock star 

Cuz ím really a rock star  
i am a rock star

yeah

Goodnight everybody! 


	2. Chapter 1

Rockstar A Jiley Story

Takes Place right after Jake comes back from Romania does not include Achy Jakey Heart episode. For this story that episode did not exist.

Chapter 1-Sometimes I walk a little faster in the school hallways just to get next to you.

Miley's P.O.V.

_(Thoughts) School Ughhh_

"I hate early."I said to my best friends Oliver and Lily "Why do we have to be in school at 7:30? This is torture."

"At least Jake is back" Lily said

"Jake" _My I don't know what he is. He kissed me then left. But I still like him. I think_.

"Look he's right there Miles" Oliver said "Right at the end of the hall"

"Got To Go"

Lily's POV

"She's obsessed" I said

"Yup" agreed Oliver.

Jake's POV

_Theres Miley-Man is she gorgeous._

Miley's POV

_Sweet Niblets running in brand new brown Mudd Heals-Not my best idea._

"Hey Jake!" I said out of breathe

"Wow you okay Miley-here have some water" Jake said handing me his water bottle

"Thanks" I said after taking a sip.

"You ok?" He asked _he's so caring-Focus Miley he asked you a question_!

"What oh yeah fine. Just fine. I got to go to home room"

"Me too. Can I see your schedule? We have the same home room so I'll just

walk with you"

"Ok I said _putting my flirtty face on._

**LUNCHTIME**

"Hey guys"Jake said putting his stuff down "Miley can I talk to you for a minuet."

"Sure" I said once we were outside "So whats up?"

"Well I was wondering if sometime you'd like to go out on a date with me?"

"Yes! I'd love to!" _Way to play it cool Miley way to go!_

"Great so how 'bout tonight I'll pick you up at 7:00?"

"Sounds Great"

"Ok" I said as we walked back into lunch holding hands.

_Turns Out Jake was in all of my classes. So my concentrating was useless. Me and Lily are going shopping later before my date!!! Oh that's the bell next class and last class English!_

"Miley wait up!"

"Hey Jake" I said "Whats up?"

"Can I walk you to English?"

"Well" I said "Always" I said _very happily as we walked we got many jealous looks from Amber and Ashley but oh well._

Ok so most of the story will be in Miley's POV with the occasional change.

Key:

_ItalicsMileys thoughts._

**Review Please?????? I'll send you presents!**


	3. Chapter 3

Miley's POV

I could not focus the rest of the day. I had no idea what happened in any of my classes. Well because Jake was in them! So really how do they expect me to focus???

Lily and I went to the mall after school and came up with the perfect date outfit. It was a pink halter top dress that ended just above my knee-cap with brown leggings and brown heals. We also decided on brown necklace and pink tear drop earrings.

Lily helped me get ready and then it was time for my date with Jake!!! At 7:00 on the dote Jake rang the door bell. I had Lily answer it so I could make an entrance.

"Wow you look-wow" Jake said

"Thanks!" I said "Bye dad!"

"Bye bud be home by 10 and—"

"Yeah yeah yeah dad I know! BYE!"

"Bye!"

"Sorry 'bout that."

"Ahh No problem."

Sorry for the short chapter but I kinda forgot that I promised you guys an update untill now and well here you go!


End file.
